Bastare
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Sinopse: Nunca houve tempo suficiente. O mundo não é doce, apenas reflete tudo que temos de ser e fazer. – Presente de Amigo Secreto do SSD para Theka.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Nunca houve tempo suficiente. O mundo não é doce, apenas reflete tudo que temos de ser e fazer. – Presente de Amigo Secreto do SSD para Theka.

**Bastare¹**

**- by Sini**

Todos tinham partido e estavam apenas os dois, novamente juntos naquele caminho. Eram 12 as casas douradas e ali ficaram apenas dois cavaleiros de ouro. _Outra vez._

_ É cruel! – observava todo aquele espaço. Destruído. Acabado.

_ Eu sei. Não é justo que no fim, tenhamos de envolver Seiya e os outros depois de tantas batalhas. Mas Pégasus nunca conseguiu se desvencilhar dessa história. – sentiu os braços do outro envolver seu corpo, misturando uma tentativa de confortar com a de ser confortado, como reflexo, pendeu a cabeça para trás.

_ Não. – sussurrou no ouvido do homem – cruel é estarmos sós aqui, perto do fim, juntos e separados, participando de tudo. Novamente tudo isso.

_ Ainda prefiro... – o ruivo girou o corpo e calou o outro com um beijo. Palavras não eram necessárias ali.

_ Cruel – Libra continuou segurando a face do ariano entre as mãos, com carinho, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele – é que se nos fosse apresentada mil vezes a chance de não sermos o que somos, de não fazer o que fazemos, nas mil vezes a resposta seria a mesma.

_ Dohko... – suspirou suavemente, e quase prendeu o ar reparar que seus corpos colados, suas respirações misturando – outro caminho e não estaríamos aqui, não seriamos nós.

_ Shion, por que tem de doer tanto assim? – murmurou.

_ Sabe o que mais dói? – afastou-se um pouco e sorriu triste.

_ Ver que seu namorado virou uma uva passa gigante?

_ Não, o caroço ainda está bem inteiro! – ambos não puderam conter as breves risadas que surgiram, ainda que baixas – O que mais dói – a seriedade voltou instantaneamente – é que no fim, ainda nos orgulhamos de tudo, porque sabemos que fizemos o que tinha de ser feito. Porque quando eu percebi a verdade, eu entendi cada escolha e sabia que a minha dor e a sua dor eram enormes, que a sua talvez fosse pior que a minha, que era por essa verdade que eu poderia seguir que...

_ Como você descobriu? – interrompeu-o. Aquelas eram feridas que nunca cicatrizariam o suficiente.

_ Eu vi ao acaso, mas eu deveria saber. O Dohko que saiu daqui, não era o Dohko que eu conhecia, era tanta coisa...

_ Nunca soube se era a melhor opção Shion. Era muita coisa para ser feita e não sabíamos como seguir.

_ Creio que eu teria feito o mesmo. Não se culpe. Tinha de partir, não era uma opção.

_ Ainda assim dói. – apoiou a face no ombro do antigo mestre.

_ Foi porque nos separamos e porque era o certo.

Encararam-se novamente, de certa forma, nada poderia ser resumido em palavras. Tudo que era necessário era aquele olhar. _"Fariamos novamente. Não havia tempo. Eu sempre te amei."_

Caminharam até um monte de pedras, que nem um dia atrás fora uma parede. Tantos escombros.

_ E agora? – perguntou Shion – o que faremos até o próximo fim?

_ O que sempre fazemos Shion? – segurou firma a mão do outro – Andamos em direção a ultima batalha para podermos chegar ao fim. – num impulso beijaram-se novamente.

Carinho. Falta. Amor. Paixão. Mágoa. Dor. Saudade...

Adeus.

_ Meu tempo está acabando, Dohko. A vida que Hades me deu é curta. – expressou-se triste ao sentir os primeiros sinais.

_ Eu sei – respondeu angustiado, vendo a figura a sua frente desfazer-se em pontos de luz.

Quando não havia mais uma forma definida ainda podiam ouvir os ecos.

"_A vida é curta. Eu sei. Andamos em direção ao fim."_

0o0o0o0o0

Da eterna escuridão que parecia ter invadido todo o espaço, junto do silencio único e imutável que estivera mergulhado, algo parecia romper a tudo. Primeiro vozes, depois borrões. Luz e som.

Quando a imagem tomou foco, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

_ E agora Shion? Vai continuar a ser o grande mestre? – a cabeça ruiva surgira. Seria um sonho? Um pesadelo? – Sabe como é, nenhum cavaleiro quer assumir este posto nessa nova vida e Atena achou melhor continuarmos com o antigo. – o libriano inclinou, aproximando do ouvido do recém acordado – o que eu concordo plenamente, ainda mais agora que sou obrigado a ficar aqui.

_ Não – começou, sentindo uma felicidade que parecia tomar seu corpo, retomando seu antigo cargo – você vai ser obrigado a ficar em Libra, nunca que vou deixar você encostar suas mãos em toda a papelada!

_ Quanta burocracia! Seria tão mais simples jogar tudo pela janela! – Dohko sorria, encostando novamente na cadeira em que estava sentado, permitindo que Shion visse a enfermaria, enquanto balançava a cabeça desolado.

"O que falariam se pudessem ver nós dois agora?" – pensou o atual único paciente e então falou:

_ E então, acha que uma vida vai dar?

_ Shion... Uma vida nunca vai ser o bastante para nós dois.

**FIM**

**¹bastare: **bastante.

**N/A: **Surtos criativos. E fiz dois presentes de amigo secreto, mas, como meus títulos me entregam preferi colocar um provisório? Depois voltava para meus hábitos. Não me matem! XD

E.... eu tinha que ter escrito uma DohShi né?

Até mais!!

Sini


End file.
